


Punishment Galore

by carnal stars (sesty_exe)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Soft BDSM, Soft Petplay, Submissive Reader, damn another one!!, demon fucking bazinga lads!, haha shit back on my bs again, i haven't changed in five months hahs, in this house we indulge in sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesty_exe/pseuds/carnal%20stars
Summary: This was a first of a punishment you received from the demon hero.It wouldn't be the last.





	Punishment Galore

**Author's Note:**

> oops i did it again haha

" _ Wake up _ ."    
  
Your eyes flew open upon the command that bellowed throughout the room. The chill of the room pricked goosebumps at exposed skin. Leather straps on your wrists and ankles held you down on a plush surface with your legs spreaded.    
  
Even if that piece of black cloth blocked your vision, you  _ felt _ the demon hero's presence hover over you.   
  
Calloused, claw-tipped hands caressed your flushed cheek before another grazed at your inner thigh.    
  
A smug purr was all he could respond at your flustered state. "Bad girls like you don't deserve to hide their faces," Amon states.    
  
Your could reciprocate a whine as that caressing hand traveled lower to your heightened arousal. A squeak follows as one of his fingers teased you clit in a taunting manner.    
  
"I'm not sure," he began, "if you deserve this, human. You went out your way to please yourself, after all."    
  
You never knew you'd have voyeuristic eyes until last night—you masturbated without the knowledge of the beast peering through the crack of the door. You were an absolute mess when you came undone in front of him without even knowing it.    
  
A rush of arousal pooled at your sex the more you kept thinking about it.    
  
A hitched breath follows when you replied, "Y-you're right, I don't deserve this, master— _ hnn~" _   
  
Two fingers plunged themselves beyond the entrance. slowly pumping in and out. Soft panting turned into soft moaning when the pacing went from slow to fast every now and then.   
  
"I bet you thought of me when you were doing this, were you?", feigned disgust laced his voice as the pumping picked up pace.    
  
You nodded, only for the fingers to stop.   
  
"Speak when you are asked."   
  
"Y-Yes, master," you moaned out in response.    
  
A low chuckle was all that you received, alongside with sharp canines nibbling at your neck and collarbone. You bit the inside of your cheek to keep from whining as the lovebites left a trail to your upper chest.    
  
"You didn't hold back those moans when you called my name, so why do it now?"    
  
You were a short fuse away from protesting but another digit slide right past your entrance. Fingers grazing at that spot was enough for you moan loader, your back rising in arch from the bed. You wanted more of Amon as your legs writhed in the restraints that kept them from wrapping around him.    
  
That would be a temporary relief as he then pulled away when you were close to that ultimate high.   
  
You then pouted, "Why did you stop?"   
  
A leg plopped over on his furred, broad shoulders. "To taste what's mine."    
  
A broad tongue then lapped up all the slick that poured from your slick. The tongue began flicking and teasing at your clit, hips bucking as his face gets buried into your pussy. The image in itself was enough to send you into moaning mess, soon wrapping your legs around his head.    
  
With a growl, large hands forced your hips to stop the bucking.   
  
The sheer thought and feeling of his tongue teasing at the entrance sent you into a quaking mess. Legs shaking in climatic need, tears trailing down your cheeks and temples, and a throat so hoarse from your sweet moans.   
  
That's exactly what he wanted—to make you his through and through.   
  
You've accept that fate as a servant long ago and this was your way of serving up. The looks of debauchery and sin he'd savor with each passing minute of eating you out.    
  
And with that, you clamped down on his tongue-  _ hard _ . Moaning that bordered on screaming with the climatic finish leaving your lower body in a melted jelly puddle.   
  
After coming down from your climatic high, the leather binds that held your upper body down came loose. Then, came off the blindfold.   
  
With the harsh light blinding you, your eyes didn't deter from looking down at his furred crotch. A pointed, bulbous cock twitched in arousal with a trail of precum leaking out from the slit. Your cheeks brimmed with red to the point you're still wondering how you didn't pass out from the sight.    
  
Amon guided you up and towards the demon cock, its musk filling your senses.   
  
"Suck," he demands—you comply.   
  
Inch by inch went into your mouth, your tongue swirling at the pointed head. You could hear the switch between growls and low groaning by time you bobbed your head back and forth.    
  
Your thighs began to rub together as golden amber eyes adore your efforts in getting him to cum. With one final bob forth, you pulled back to get fresh air. A clawed hand traced through your hair in sentimental fashion—quite a rarity from the demon—before it gripped a handful of hair and brought your lips back to his dick.    
  
"You don't get to rest until  _ I _ finish," he grunts out when thrusting inside your mouth once more. "Got it?"   
  
All you could do was comply with a nod, one of your hands reaching up to stroke the remaining length you couldn't take in. A slight smirk tugged at your lips when you received a low moan from above.    
  
Eyes of feigned innocence locked eyes with your master when you hummed at the back of your throat. A rush of bittersweet cum poured down your throat and coated your lips when pulling out with an audible  _ pop _ .  Mumbled praises and curses followed suit when you licked the white coating from your lips with a sultry gaze.    
  
"What a dirty human you are," he muses between panting.    
  
"I mean, I  _ do _ take pride in my punishments, after all," you respond with a wink.    
  
Amon shifted himself onto you when laying down, pulling you into a spooning embrace. A soft giggle fell from your lips as feeling his fur graze against flushed skin.   
  
There remained a fuzzy feeling in the afterglow, making you feel warmer than down below. Your eyelids then weighed with sleepiness, accepting it.

**Author's Note:**

> *takes giant swing of snapple fruit punch* sup fucker


End file.
